xenoverse_sub_marvel_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered Dimensions
Shattered Dimensions is an upcoming superhero project featuring the return of Speedy, the lead hero from the Ultima Universe. Speedy has gone through many iterations, but Shattered Dimensions would follow Tom Henderson, the 2nd and most well received iteration, as the titular character. SUMMARY OF 'SHATTERED DIMENSIONS' Tom, or Speedy, escapes through an unknown portal that opens in the Aether Prison, the place where some of the "dead" reside instead of Purgatory, Heaven, or Hell. He arrives in the dimension of Xenoblade, Vulcan, and Nhyx to name a few. But he doesn't know this. He still thinks he arrived in his old dimension, which was destroyed in 'The Star That Damned Everyone'. Shortly after he arrives, Splicer's attention is caught. Splicer was also the villain in Vulcan, in which it was revealed that he is wiping out all of the "Excess", of the billions of civilians and heroes who came through the portal in 'TSTDE'. Splicer quickly gets to work on discovering Speedy and taking him down. Meanwhile, Speedy still believes he is in the Ultima Universe. He goes to visit his girlfriend, who isn't where she lived before, which he expected. He then attempts to find any of his family, which he does, consequently running into himself from this dimension. Tom then comes to the realization that he isn't in his home dimension. And yes. In this dimension, Tom's girlfriend is dating Tom from that dimension. Speedy basically still kinda stalks her after finding her through Tom from the PCU (Tom 2). Speedy is then mistaken for Tom 2 and gets intimate with "their" girlfriend, Naomi. As all of this was happening, Splicer tracked Tom down, and mistakingly begins to inspect Tom 2 instead of Speedy. As a result, he kills Tom 2. (Also just to note, Tom from the Ultima Universe used to have a vast amount of abilities, elements, and unlimited power. Now in the PCU, his powers have been balanced much more. He no longer has any of his other abilities, besides lightning and super-speed. He is also about as fast as The Flash, and has a bright yellow lightning that follows him.) After he kills Tom 2, Naomi begins to develop her relationship with Speedy without noticing any changes. Splicer realizes his mistake when he gets readings that exceed the speed limit of any car or animal, and Bolt. So instead, he goes after Naomi. He captures her pretty easily, since Speedy hasn't really noticed him at this point. The story ends as he almost kills Naomi, and Speedy and Splicer get in a very climatic battle. Speedy of course wins this fight, hitting Splicer with an extremely powerful lightning strike that rips through his crimson-steel and nanotech armor, made from a new metal known as Ognanium, like butter. Splicer would've died, if Speedy hadn't decided to save him and bring him to justice. Splicer joins the heroes after this. And Speedy as well. Compared to the next entry in this series, that has almost no information compared to this, this project is doodoo. But it is merely an introduction for the hero. The main characters are Speedy/Tom Henderson, Tom 2, Splicer, Naomi Gallows, and a brief cameo from Dr. Kilopi.